The Great Journey
The Great Journey was and is the title for the Orden's preparations following the conclusion of the Damnation War, circa the middle of the twenty first century. Background The Damnation War concluded with the destruction of the majority of the Great Enemy's forces on the planet Earth, and the reclaiming of the orbital high grounds unfortunately this era had lead to extensive damage to Earth and heavy casaulties for the human population. By the descision of the Senior Council of Lords the damage to earth was extensive, this was determined early on, and the order was effectively being bled white by the war. Though humanity was victorious the order's casualties were extensive as were the other Alliance Races. Eventually it was decided that altering history while extreme was likely to result in mankind being able to be better prepared for the Damnation, unfortunately though preparations were begun before the war ended by the time of the conclusion additional casualties, including the death of Senior Lord Antoine, complicated matters. The Great Journey The Drachenorden was the last of the 'Alliance Races' to under take the Great Journey specifically because the Senior Lords and other high tier knights, Liam, Durandal, would be travelling with the rest of the Order. The various phases of the Great Journey were generally spread out over several decades because of the preparations that needed to be done each of the Alliance Races to sucessfully reestablish themselves in the distant past and alien space. The Order's journey was particularly power consuming as the Order was having to fuel themselves moving along with countless billions of metric tons of supplies. Preparations The Order began to reestablish itself as best as possible and began the process of withdrawing back to Elysium to attempt to recoup their material losses and stockpile supplies. Wartime Preparations Even by the late 2020s, 2028 and on, there were initial forays into plans for reestablishing the Order and humanity's prosperity and safety. During the 2030s these plans began to actually take shape as the war continued to proceed to enter its last phases. Post War Officially by Human Authorities the Damnation Conflict was declared over during the early 2040s and focus turned to attempting to rebuild. Elyisum Preparations Time in Elysium passes at a vastly slower rate than on Earth, or the mundane world most of the research, and a great deal of post war training was carried out here. All totld by the time the final portion of the Great Journey was complete more than a hundred thousand years had passed in Elysium, circa 2110. The Great Journey Initial procedures involved establishing sealed bases across earth as well as space in the past, these were effectively time capsules and fallout shelters. Alliance Races The Drachenorden was the last 'race' to take the Journey with the other members being seeded across time and space as time progressed. Shangri-la The Majority of the Drachenorden though battle hardened lacked the capacity of the Senior Lords to traverse the worlds on their own without assistance from members of that body, however this was remedied by the fact the order intended to transport massive ammounts of both men and materials across time and space. Shangri-las were moved through time carrying the majority of the drachenorden equipment as well as the veterans of the Damnation war. Category:Scepter of Darkness Category:Order of The Dragon